Dante, Vergil, And Nero
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Met Dante's older brother, Vergil, a calm man but always ended in trouble due to his bad luck. And his younger brother, Nero, a rebellious young man whom always asked Dante to married him. Cute short stories about Dante, Vergil, and Nero.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Met Dante's older brother, Vergil, a calm and collected man but always ended up in trouble due to his bad luck and inevitably have to leave his brothers. And his younger brother, Nero, a rebellious, energetic young man whom very infatuation with Dante and always asked to married him. Cute short stories about Dante, Vergil and Nero.

* * *

A little bit crossover with Jin Kisaragi from BlazBlue xD

In this fanfic, Jin Kisaragi will become Nero's best friend.

And I'm terribly sorry if the DMC characters become OOC in this fanfic. I think I made Nero a little bit...'crazy'. Maybe because his love for Dante? -_-''

LOL xD I made Nero becoming Dante's little brother. Don't know why, just passing on my brain.

Rated T to be safe. Because of Dante, Vergil (?), Nero, and the others attitude.

So minna-san, enjoy! :D

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Dante's Older And Younger Brother**

* * *

"Hi everyone! Of course it's me, Dante Sparda, the most handsome man!" said Dante with proud and grinned. Made Trish and Lady trembled in disgusted.

"Alright, I want to introduce someone today. It's my older and younger brother!"

Dante showed a picture with swept back white-haired man claded in blue. He has dull blue eyes and calm expression.

"This is my older brother, Vergil Sparda. Well, as you can see, he's calm, collected, and smart. But of course I'm smarter than him! Hahaha!" Dante laughed and got a warning shot from Lady.

"Ehem, so okay. He really loves reading and almost spending time in our library reading a novel, philosophy and other boring books. I don't get it, I always thought Playboy is the best and very fun to read!" another warning shot came from both Lady and Trish.

"I'm kinda felt sorry for him. He's very kind and mature older brother. But because of his bad luck, he always ended up in trouble and debt. His boss, Arkham, whom worked in Temen ni Gru town now, inevitably have to moved Vergil to worked in there too and leaves Devil May Cry town. In hope to get him more money."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Vergil, I came to bill the gas you debt it!" said Dante knocked on Vergil's door house._

_He could heared a foot step and Vergil opened the door. He was dressed in a winter clothing since that day was very cold. Winter season. He also held two packed suitcases. Where did Vergil gonna go?_

"_Oh Dante...Sorry, I still couldn't pay the gas I debt from you. And, my boss ordered me to moved to Temen Ni Gru town now."_

"_What? Why didn't you tell me about this?"_

"_Sorry, I didn't tell you. Because my boss moved our work place in there and said I must go there in hurry. Please take care yourself and send my deary regards to Nero." smiled Vergil._

"_Vergil..." murmured Dante sadly._

"_Don't worry, I promise I will pay all of my debt to you when I come back. So, goodbye Dante!"_

_With that, Vergil hurriedly ran from his younger brother and murmured "I'm very sorry Dante, Nero, I'm such a bad big brother!" while sprinted his feet toward subway station.  
_

**End of flashback...**

* * *

With a sighed, Dante showed another picture with white-haired young man on it. He also has blue eyes and smiled with spirited in the picture.

"Second, this is my younger brother, Nero Sparda. He's very energetic, rebellious and badass young man. And I think he's...kinda attractive, actually...ehehe..." Dante chuckled with scared trembled, thinking about his younger brother. While Lady and Trish just sweatdrop when they saw Dante's trembled figure.

"He's nice brother. But his admired feeling toward me was too over and scared me to shit. Sometimes, he can be harsh and always forced me to married him! Didn't he know that I'm his brother?"

* * *

**Flashback  
**

_Tok!_

_Tok! _

_Tok!  
_

"_Brother? Are you in there?"_

_Dante, whom bustled himself reading you-know-what magazine, hurriedly ran away after heared those knocked sound and hide inside his cupboard. Locked it from inside._

"_Brother, open the door!"_

_Dante could heared that Nero tried to bashed his door again. Seriously, if he successfully broke the door handle, then it counted the fourth times he broke Dante's door with its handle._

"_Brotheeer! Open it! Now!"_

"_No, go away!" said Dante with trembled and scared inside the cupboard._

_Dante could also heared...oh no, this is bad. Nero began to scratched his door again with his left hand and Devil Bringer like a cat clawed to a scratch post while murmured repeatedly "Let me in, let me in, Brother!" outside Dante's room and still forced himself to get inside._

_Dante snapped and felt his body more shaked. He heared a cling sound from his door handle and a foot step. He was panicked. Mayday! Mayday! Nero successfully broke his door handle again!_

_Nero creeped his head to looked inside his older brother's room, searched for white-haired figure that looked alike him. He laughed darkly from behind the door,_

"_Brother...I already broke the door that separate us..." Nero chuckled and laughed darkly. His surrounded suddenly full with dark aura._

"_Let's get married...married, married, married, married, married...!"_

"_Hyaaah! Vergil, or someone, please help me!"  
_

**End of flashback...**

* * *

"O...okay, that was about my older and younger brother. Hehe, quite funny, eh?" Dante laughed while sweatdrop appeared on Lady and Trish's head.

* * *

**Coming up next!  


* * *

**

"Wha...what?" Dante hurriedly turned his head toward his little brother.

"Please, nii-san!"

"Uaaah!"

Dante's blue eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Vergil!"

* * *

**What happened next?**

* * *

Yay~! Devil May Cry fanfic!

It's been awhile LOL xD

Review please? If you're curious with the, stay tuned xD  
But don't flame, okay? Because I wouldn't RESPOND OR CARE with people whom flaming. If you want to give comment, please give a positive comment.

Ciao,  
From Ghingoth


	2. Chapter 2

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Dante, Felt Alone**

* * *

Like usual, actually. Today, Dante went home from his work place after hunted a demon. Ordering pizza and took his new magazine. Propped his feet on his desk and relaxed.

He looked around his surrounded. His place used to be very alive and hubbub. With Sparda, his father, Eva, his mother, Vergil and Nero's appearance. And also his friends.

But now, because of their each preoccupied, they seldom (or maybe never now) visited him.

His father and mother already built a house in Dumary town and lived there. Vergil moved to Temen Ni Gru town because of his boss and bad luck he always received. Nero already passed a test from his high school and went to college in Fortuna town. Which made him rent a room in small apartment and lived there by himself. He could only communicated with them through phone call.

Dante sighed. So lonely...

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Nii-san, Aishiteru...**

* * *

"Nii-san, I'm coming."

Greeted Nero, whom came far away from Fortuna and visited his most 'lovely' big brother.

"Ah Nero, you've come! By the way, what's that 'nii-san' you say?" asked Dante curiously.

"It means 'brother' in Japanese. My friend, Jin Kisaragi taught me."

"Oh haha! That's great, then. So, do you want to stay overnight in here?" said Dante happily and grinned. Finally, there was someone came visited him. Even though it was...his little brother...

His badass...creepy and 'crazy' little brother, actually...

"Well, actually I can't because I have an assigment to do. But I happily accompany you if you marry me, nii-san..."said Nero while thinking his marriage with his big brother someday.

"Wha...what?" Dante hurriedly turned his head toward his little brother.

"Please, nii-san!"

"No way! And stop calling me 'nii-san'!"

"But...nii-san means 'brother'. You didn't love me?" asked Nero sadly.

"Of course I love you, Nero. You're my little brother." said Dante tried to explained.

"If you love me, why you didn't want to marry me?"

Dante went silent with Nero's childish questions. That kid, he wasn't still give up, was he?

"Nii-san?"

"Argh, damn it Nero! I love you, but in other way!"

"Other way? You mean...you didn't love me like a couple should do? Or maybe a marriage couple?"

"Yes I...err...what did you say? Marriage couple?"

"Nii-san, aishiteru..." said Nero with sparkling blue eyes. Which made Dante sweatdrop and trembled after saw those sparkling eyes of Nero. He knews something gonna happen to him from those eyes.

"And...what was that 'aishiteru' thing?" asked Dante, with cold sweat, trembled and laughed nervously. He swore he could felt an eerie aura surrounded his little brother.

"It means 'I love you'." Nero began to chuckled darkly, "So...married, married, married, married, married...!"

"Hyaaah!" Dante hurriedly propped his feet from his desk to the floor and ran away.

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Vergil's Bad Luck**

* * *

"I'm very sorry Dante, Nero, I'm such a bad big brother!" murmured Vergil to himself repeatedly while ran toward the subway station. Suitcases on both hands.

Dante just stared at the running older figure that looked alike him. He gave a heavy sighed. Vergil was gone away now. Hope he was okay and got luckier there in Temen ni Gru town.

Dante kept stared at his older brother until,

"Uaaah!"

Dante's blue eyes widened.

In front of him, Vergil stepped on a banana peel and slipped himself. Suitcases flung away, which revealed underwears he brought on the air and made a large thump to the ground. People stared at Vergil with confused.

Couldn't stand it, he laughed very hard and held his stomach.

"Oh my God, Vergil! You really had a very bad luck!" laughed Dante very hard from distance there and tumbled himself to the ground. Which some other people stared at him and considered him already went 'crazy'.

Be patience there, Vergil...

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Vergil's Bad Luck 2**

* * *

"I'm very sorry Dante, Nero, I'm such a bad big brother!" murmured Vergil to himself repeatedly while ran toward the subway station. Suitcases on both hands.

Dante just stared at the running older figure that looked alike him. He gave a heavy sighed. Vergil was gone away now. Hope he was okay and got luckier there in Temen ni Gru town.

Dante kept stared at his older brother until,

"Hyaaah! No, go away!"

Dante just sweatdrop. He saw Vergil has been chased by a big, black bulldog. The dog barked at Vergil and accekerated his speed. And, unexpected incident came...

The dog jumped and bite Vergil's butt hard.

"Aaaauuuuuw!" screamed Vergil at the top of his lungs.

Finally, the dog stopped chased him. But too bad, he tore Vergil's black trousers. Revealed white boxers with cute red polcadot motive he wore.

Dante just laughed very hard with tears from back there.

Be patience there, Vergil...Be patience...

* * *

**Coming up next!  


* * *

**"What should I do now, Miss? In this bathroom...?" asked Dante grinned. Trish just smiled. He knew there was something from those smiled.

"Oh, you will know soon, Dante." Trish winked.

"Hey, wake up!"

"What the hell? It's still one..." Nero immediately widened his eyes with the figure whom woke him up.

* * *

**What happened next?  


* * *

**Yay~! Chapter two!

Review please? If you curious with the other strips story, stay tuned! xD**  
**But don't flame me, okay? Because I wouldn't RESPOND OR CARE with people whom flaming.

Ciao,  
From Ghingoth**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Ms. Trish, Oh Ms. Trish...**

* * *

Today, Dante was faced to faced with his boss in her office. Ms. Trish, actually was a very beautiful woman. With long blonde hair, fair skin and her slim body shape. Wow, how did she took care that body in a gorgeous shape?

"Dante, I have request for you to do." said Trish.

"You can say it to me, Ms. Trish!" said Dante full-spirited. Never leaving his blue eyes from the lady in front of him.

"Really? Are you sure didn't mind?"

"Of course not, Miss. If it's for you." Dante winked. Made Trish sweatdrop.

"Okay then. Come with me." Trish stood from his chair and opened her office door. They walked through the corridor until reached the destination.

Dante, whom followed behind, felt surprised with where Trish ushered him. She ushered him to...

Female bathroom?

Suddenly, Dante's mind filled with you-know-what magazine he read yesterday.

She opened the door and asked Dante to went inside the bathroom. Dante went inside, now with smirked (or maybe grinned) smugly. Now, he was inside female bathroom, with only Trish accompanied him. Didn't knew why, today their office was very quiet.

"What should I do now, Miss? In this bathroom...?" asked Dante grinned. Trish just smiled. He knew there was something from those smiled.

"Oh, you will know soon, Dante." Trish winked. Made Dante more and more grinned like a madman. Today was really his lucky day.

Trish walked and opened all of the toilet doors in there. Which revealed some of the...eww...disgusting toilets.

"Okay then. I want you to clean all of this toilet."

"What?" Dante's expression changed drasticly from happiness into disaster.

"Clean this toilet. Because our janitors were off duty. Actually, today is a holiday. I came here because I have an important meeting after lunch. And you're too dilligent to come" explained Trish.

Dante went silent. Was today really holiday? And him, a lazy, never serious, pervert person could be dilligent?

"I will locked this door from outside and open it again after you clean them all. Of course, it will take long time. So maybe I will open the door after the meeting is done. Without leaving any dirty stain! Understand?" said Trish ended her words with chuckled darkly.

"Yeah...yeah...Miss..." Dante stood trembled in scared and sweatdrop.

He should had knew that his boss besides beautiful, she also caused him many troubles. She gave Dante a mop, a bucket, and other cleanings utensils.

"Good luck there, Dante!" with that, Trish chuckled and locked the female bathroom from outside. Prevented him from went out or tried to escaped.

Dante stood there. Jaw dropped and cursed his boss with many words while cleaned the toilets.

"Damn it that witch!"

"Shit!"

"Argh!"

Dante got slipped because of the slippery floor he mopped. What a bad day, isn't it, Dante?

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Nero's Dream**

* * *

"I don't get it. Why Dante didn't want to marry me? But, he said that he loved me..." said Nero, sat on his bed thinking and confused. He rubbed his tired blue eyes.

"Maybe I should go to Dante's house again this weekend. Time to sleep."

Nero laid down his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, hey, wake up!"

"Umm...? Later..." Nero still closed his eyes.

"Dante, I'm so glad that you want to marry me..." the person whom tried to woke Nero just sweatdrop after saw the kid deliriously about marrying Dante.

"Hey, wake up!"

Finally, Nero opened his eyes and groaned in displeasure,

"What the hell? It's still one..." Nero immediately widened his eyes with the figure whom woke him up. It was huge, blue spirit look-alike demon. But hey, his arms just like Nero's right Devil Bringer arm...

"You! Devil Trigger?"

"Yeah it's me. I think you're having a good time there with your brother." laughed the giant blue spirit demon.

He was Nero's Devil Trigger.

"Yeah, finally Dante want to marry me! If only that dream would come true..." Nero said with hopefully looked. Devil Trigger sweatdrop.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for disturbing your good sleep, but I want you to do something."

Nero raised his eyebrows,

"Something? What?" asked the young man.

"Well, I want you to hit Agnus's head with Red Queen." answered Devil Trigger.

Agnus? His stammered lecture whom always brought a notes everywhere and looked like an autism? Well, Nero dislike him, actually. But of course, there wasn't reason for him to hit someone who didn't made any mistake.

"Huh? For what? I only use Red Queen when there was a woman or someone suspiciously tried to come near my Bro Dante." said Nero simple and possessively. Didn't you know Nero? You tried to killed or dangerous someone's live?

"Tomorrow, brought Red Queen and you will know what would happened. Just do it, okay?"

At first, Nero hesitated to agreed it. But in the end, he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll do it..."

"Great! Good luck there!"

With that, Devil Trigger dissapeared in a blink of eyes.

Left Nero with confused and quandary.

Because he was too tired, he just went to sleep again until morning met him again.

Will Nero do the task that Devil Trigger told him?

* * *

**Coming up next!  


* * *

**

"Vergil, how could you!"

"What? What's wrong, Nero?"

"Sir? Sir, wake up."

Slowly, Vergil opened his blue eyes.

'Should I do what Devil Trigger told to me?' many questions went through Nero's head. He looked back at Agnus again from behind the tree.

* * *

**What happened next?  


* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3!

I'm very sorry everyone for the late update. You know, school become embecile again!

And that's right! For everyone, especially UTASTELIEKRAINBOWS, I got the inspiration for this fanfic from Hetalia!  
So, Vergil as Ukraine, Dante as Russia and Nero as Belarus xD. Even thought it's kinda hard to imagine Nero a little bit yandere, I think -_-''.

Also, some of its stories will taken from Hetalia episodes. But of course, mostly from my mind xD

Review please? If you curious with Nero's task and the stories xD  
But don't flame, okay? Because I wouldn't RESPOND OR CARE with people whom flaming.

Ciao,  
From Ghingoth


	4. Chapter 4

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Dante Is Mine, Vergil!**

* * *

"Vergil, how could you!" said Nero angrily to his older brother.

"What? What's wrong, Nero?" asked Vergil to the furious Nero. His calm expression suddenly turned into panicked one.

Actually, there was something that made Nero didn't happy with the picture in front of him. Both of his brothers, Vergil and Dante, sat together in their cozy...kinda dump livingroom while watched TV. Maybe because of the film, Vergil held Dante's hand firmly with shaken. When Nero got home, he burst into anger with Vergil's attitude toward Dante.

"You know that I'm in love with Dante! But why both of you sat together without invited me? Do you want to steal Dante from me, Vergil?"

"Of course not, Nero. That's not true." answered Vergil still with panicked.

Dante, whom saw Vergil and Nero started got into a brawl about him, just sweatdrop and didn't dare to argued. He sat there quietly.

"Then I will ask you some question." said Nero coldly and folded his arms in front of his chest. Death glared his oldest brother and made Vergil coldsweat. "Do you love Dante?"

"Of course I am. He's our brother."

"Do you care for him?"

"Of course Nero. Dante is our precious brother."

The atmosphere around there suddenly became silent. Only a cricket sound could be heared.

Nero turned around and went upstairs toward his bedroom. Dante and Vergil stared at each other and gave a questioned look.

About a minute, Nero went back to the livingroom with Red Queen on his hand. Suddenly, both Vergil and Dante got chilled with dark aura surrounded around their youngest brother.

"Then, you will get a Red Queen as your door prize!"

"Hyaaah!"

Vergil hurriedly ran away while Nero held Red Queen firmly on his hands, swung it and chased Vergil around their house. Knocked down some of the furnitures and successfully ripped out Sparda's grinned narcissistic picture right on his teeth.

Dante hurriedly hide below diningroom table and trembled in scared.

Nero was so stubborn and...creep both Vergil and himself...

He swore he could heared Nero shouted something like "Dante is mine, Vergil!", "I kill you if you dared to married him!" and clashed sound from another fallen furnitures.

Seems another badluck for Vergil, eh?

Good luck there, Vergil and Dante!

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Vergil In Temen Ni Gru Town 1  
**

* * *

Vergil shifted the scarf he wore around his neck. In Temen ni Gru town now, winter was very cold. He was on a journey to his new work place which located a little bit far from his apartment. He sat on the bus with novel book he brought along. The scenery outside the train was only snow-covered town. Made it all white. Very calm. Vergil continued to read his novel book again. Waited patiently until the bus stopped to his destination.

When he was occupied himself reading, suddenly his eyes couldn't compromise again. Vergil immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Sir? Sir, wake up."

Slowly, Vergil opened his blue eyes. He looked at the person whom woke him up with hazy. Oh, it was the bus driver. What's wrong?

"Sir? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake. Why?" asked Vergil while rubbed his eyes.

"You're fall asleep in this bus, Sir." said the bus driver.

Vergil went silent, tried to digested what the bus driver said a while ago. He widened his eyes and looked around immediately. The bus already empty and there wasn't any passengers, except himself. The blue sky also turned into orangeish-yellow one and bright sun turned into sunset. Night almost came.

"I'm doom..." Vergil clapped his forehead resigned.

He fell asleep in bus until evening time...great.

Arkham would kill him tomorrow...

* * *

Devil May Cry~

* * *

**Nero's Dream 2**

* * *

Nero walked toward the backyard garden behind his campus. Red Queen was already on his hand and readied himself to do the task that Devil Trigger told him last night.

Hit Agnus's head with Red Queen.

Sounds very ridiculous.

Nero stood behind a big tree. Hiding from his lecture, whom walked around the garden while wrote something on his notes. As always.

Like an autism, right?

Still with unsure feeling and objection if he must do what Devil Trigger asked or not.

What will happened if he did the task?

Agnus will fainted and definitely very mad at him after he gained conscious. He will describe assorted in his notes all about the white-haired young man's badness and spread it to the others like gossip.

So annoying.

But...what will happened if he didn't do the task?

'Should I do what Devil Trigger told to me?' many questions went through Nero's head. He looked back at Agnus again from behind the tree. Notes still on his hands and now his object study was a...

"Nero, what are you doing here?"

"Waah!" Nero almost shouted and hurriedly kept shut his mouth. "Shhh!"

The person just raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be noisy, Jin." said Nero in whispered to his college friend, Jin Kisaragi. Jin just stared at his friend's suspicious attitude with his green eyes. But, it seems Nero contrived Jin's cold eyes one turned into confused. The blond-haired young man also kneeled down behind the tree beside Nero.

"Don't tell me you tried to stalk Mr. Agnus?"

"No! I didn't stalk him! I was just...dilemma?"

"Dilemma?" Jin raised his eyebrows again. "About what?"

Nero gave a sighed before continued,

"You know, yesterday my Devil Trigger came to me."

"Ah, the demon that possessed your right arm?"

Nero nodded at his friend.

"Yes and...he said that I must hit Mr. Agnus's head with Red Queen." Nero explained and showed Red Queen on his hand.

There was a moment of silence. Once again, Jin gave Nero a really confused face.

"Your joking, right?" asked Jin with are-you-sure looked after he saw Nero really carried his sword.

"If I'm joking, for what I'm spending my time in here? I rather went back to my home shit home apartment!"

Jin just smiled at Nero's words and gave a sighed.

"Well, I think...hey, is that your brother?" Jin pointed his finger to a person whom became Agnus's target object study.

"Oh no..." Nero's face became paled.

"No, no, no! I killed you!"

Nero lifted Red Queen immediately and ran toward Agnus in high speed.

* * *

"So, you're Nero's sibling?"

"How many times I told to you, YES!"

Dante felt irritated and very annoyed with this stupid one whom always wrote something on his notes after he answered his questions. He came to Fortuna to saw his younger brother in here and also for holiday at the same time. He went to college where Nero studied and it seems he got in trouble because he asked a direction with wrong person.

"Get away from my Brotheeeer!"

Dante and Agnus turned their head in surprised immediately. Their face got paled with what their saw.

"Wuaaah!" Panic, Agnus hurriedly ran away because Nero was came after him!

"Come back here!" Nero chased Agnus and kept swung his Red Queen around.

"Aaaah! My notes! Nooo!"

"How dare you annoy Dante with your stupid, nonsense questions! Hey!"

Nero kept chased Agnus around campus in circle. People around there just stared with gawk.

Behind there, Dante and Jin just sweatdrop.

Seems Devil Trigger was right about hitting Agnus's head with Red Queen. So he wouldn't distracted Dante.

Wish you luck, Agnus!

* * *

**Coming up next!**

* * *

"Hyaaah!"

'Oh no...he started to sharpened Red Queen again..."

"I'm terribly sorry, Boss. Really!"

"Really? I choke you if you late again!"

"What...what should I do now...? Ragna left me alone in here..."

* * *

**What happened next?**

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4!

Finally, I'm back!

And I'm terrible sorry for the late update of this story. It's nearly 6 months! So sorry, everyone -_-

And so...review please? If you curious with the other strips story, stay tuned! xD**  
**But don't flame me, okay? Because I wouldn't RESPOND OR CARE with people whom flaming.

Ciao,  
Ghingoth


End file.
